Danny Phantom: Long Way There
by iamraven
Summary: Danny's going through a rough time right now. Jazz's going crazy, he might be in love with Sam, and Tucker might have actually have found a girlfriend. His parents are crazy with grounding him and ...what's next?
1. DP 1

**trappedindarkness**: This will have a few songfics, so beware.

Danny- 16 Tucker- 16 Sam- 16 Jazz- 18

I will have fan characters in here

"Are you sure I look fine?" Asked Jasmine Fenton, who was wearing a long pink sleevless dress. Her hair was shorter than normal and wavy. Maddie Fenton stared at her daughter in amazment, "Honey, you look beautiful!" She hugged her soon-to-be-an-adult daughter. Jack Fenton sighed, "Who are you going with again?" He asked crossing his arms. Jasmine was released from her mother's hug and said, "For the millionth time, his name's Mark. I met him in science class. I really like him." She said with a smile. Jack glared.

"I trust him, okay! And you should too! He's really nice, wait till you meet him!" And with that, the doorbell rang. Jazz yelped and ran to the door. Jack and Maddie stood together in the kitchen waiting for Jazz and Mark to walk in. "Mom, Dad, this is Mark." Mark walked into the room with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and hair to kill. Maddie looked at him, "You didn't dress up for the prom?"

"Nope. Don't like tuxedos." He said in a monotone voice. Jack stepped up to him, "What are you planning to do with my daughter after the prom?" Mark gulped slightly, "Sir, I was just going to take her out for maybe pizza or burgers or something. What time does she need to be home?" Jack stepped back, "One the latest." Mark smiled and nodded, "One it is." He turned to Jazz, "Ready to go?" Jazz nodded and said bye to her folks.

As soon as they left, Maddie started to tear up. Jack went over to his wife and put his arm around her. "Don't worry hon, we still have one left." She smiled, "Yah but will happen when it's his turn?" With that, their only son ran down the stairs and straight for the door. "Danny!" Jack yelled. Danny Fenton stopped dead at the door and turned slightly, "Yah?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Maddie asked him. Danny paused, "Uhh...out?" His hand was on the doorknob. Jack shook his head, "No. You're staying home tonight." Danny shook his head, "I swear I'll be home by midnight, bye!" He ran out the door and to his sister's old car. "Daniel Jacob Fenton!" Jack screamed from the door. Danny started the car and backed out of the driveway and down the street thinking, _Great, now everyone in the neighborhood knows my name. _

Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley waited in the park for Danny. "Where the hell is he?" Sam said. Tucker shrugged, "He probably had to get through his parents." See, prom night meant ghosts would be going crazy. Ghosts that died on prom night like victims in car accidents would be haunting the town. All of a sudden a black car stopped on the side of the street. Danny stepped out of the car and ran over to his two best friends.

"You ready?" Tucker asked him. Danny nodded, "Yah, sorry I'm late, hard to get through Jack and Maddie." He pulled out the Fenton thermos. Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder, "We understand. Parents can't trust us at our age." Danny smiled, "Hey, then how did you two get out here?"

"My parents are out of town." Sam said.

"My parents think I'm upstairs sleeping." Tucker said.

Danny laughed. A rustle suddenly came from the bushes. "Brace yourselves." Sam said while the trio backed up. Out of the bushes came what looked like a young girl. She had a long blue silk dress with a blue corsage. She had long black hair and electric blue eyes, like Danny's. She stood there staring at the three with her dead stare. "I know who that is." Sam said quietly. Danny and Tucker looked at each other then back at Sam, "Who?" They both said.

"Her name's Debbie Waterfield. She was in a car accident with her friends just last prom." Debbie floated up closer to them. All of sudden, her eyes started to glow a crimson red and her image changed. The wind blew and the three were practically thrown back. Danny screamed, " I'M GOIN GHOST!" He flew toward the ghost girl punching her down. He quickly opened the thermos and sucked her in.

"Okay, too easy." Sam said stepping out from behind the bush with Tucker. Danny was breathing hard, "Yah. Anyway, before another one comes, what do you guys want to do?" Tucker shrugged, "Hm, maybe we can go to Burger King and get something to eat?" Sam nodded, "Sounds good."

The three walked out of the park and up the street to the local Burger King. The three ordered and sat down at thier usual table. "Hey." He said to Danny and Sam. "What?" Danny asked. "Have you seen that girl around?" He pointed to a young black girl, around thier age. She had an olive green cashmere sweater with a green plaid skirt. She had thin glasses and her hair was in pigtails.

"She's new," Sam started, "Her name's Brittany. She's going to be in our class. I've talked to her before. She's very soft spoken, but very nice." Tucker stared at her for a few minutes. Danny noticed him doing this, "Yah, keep wishing buddy." Tucker broke his stare and punched Danny in the arm, "Shut up, man! I swear, if she were to dress different, put her hair different, she'd be a clone of Beyonce!"

Danny and Sam shook thier heads. Tucker laughed, "Wha---uh-oh." He said. Danny and Sam turned to see Jack and Maddie. Danny stood up, "Dammit! Let's scram!" He said to the two and they ran out the door. "Danny!" was the only thing they heard come out of the resteraunt. The three ran into an alley, "How did they know we were at Burger King?" Danny asked no one in particular. Sam shrugged, "They're pretty smart--well, your mom anyway."

"But I parked my car in the park." Danny said. Tucker sat down on a wooden box, "They probably saw it and figured we were eating." Sam nodded, "Like I said, smart." Danny nodded too. It was quiet for a few minutes until, "Uh-oh." Danny said. Sam and Tucker looked at him. They could see his breath. You usually can't do that on a warm spring night.

Danny looked around to see nothing, until a large ghost, with a tuxedo and no face dropped out of nowhere. Danny went ghost and beat up the ghost pretty good. "Thermos!" He yelled to Tucker. Tucker reached in his backpack and threw the thermos to Danny. He pressed the button letting the ghost be sucked inside.

Danny looked at his watch, 11:55. "Ah! I need to get home! It's almost midnight!" Sam and Tucker said bye to him and he headed home. His parents still weren't home, so he went straight up to bed. The next morning, he was dead.

"Daniel Jacob!" Maddie started, "We told you you couldn't go out and you strictly disobeyed us!"

"I think I'm old enough, mom."

"A boy at your age wasn't allowed out that late. If they were, they'd get arrested!" Jack said.

"Well, dad, we're not in the stongeage anymore."

Jack slammed down his fist. Danny didn't flinch.

"That is it, young man. Up to your room. Your grounded!" Jack screamed.

"Whatever." Danny said slamming in his chair.

Danny went upstairs and slammed his door. He picked up his cellphone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam's voice said.

"Hey."

"Hey! Did you get screwed?"

"Yah, I'm 'grounded'."

"Yah, they'll come up to your room in a couple of hours and you'll be gone."

"They don't get it do they? They think since they have the power to ground us, they can keep us locked in the house the whole time."

"It's called a window."

"Yah" Danny laughed, "Don't think they had that in the stoneage."

Sam laughed.

"Did you reach Tuck?"

"Yah, your parents called his. He's also 'grounded'."

"How'd he sound when you called?"

"I couldn't tell over the sound of blasting music and video games in the backround."

"Huh, go Tuck."

"So, where you going to sneak off to tonight?"

"I don't know. Not Tuck's believe me."

"Come over here."

"Alright. When should I go over?"

"Now. Call Tucker and tell him to get down here."

"Right. See ya."

"Bye."

"If my parents found out I snuck out again, I'm dead." Tucker said walking along Danny. The two took the backway to Sam's house. Danny turned to him, "Yah. My parents were majorly ticked off." Tucker made a face, "How bad was it?" Danny shrugged, "They're only ticked because Jazz didn't come home till 4:00."

"4:00!" Tucker exclaimed quietly. "Whoa. Where was she? With Mark?" Danny laughed, "No! Mark dropped her off at 1:00 like he was supposed to, but then she called her friends and they came and picked her up." Tucker shook his head laughing, "Where the hell did they go?"

"Club." Danny said. Tucker gasped, "Goody-goody Jazz went _clubbing?_" Danny nodded. The two started cracking up. They jumped the last fence to Sam's yard to find her waiting on her steps. "Took ya long enough." She said. "You called me at 12 Danny!" Danny made a face, "What time is it now?" Sam smirked, "1:30."

Danny went quiet and walked into her kitchen. Tucker sat her counter and Danny took a seat on the table. Sam stood against another counter. Danny looked over at her. He was going to ask her a question, but something stopped him. He stared at her. She was looking down, but he could still see her bright violet eyes. Her black silk hair was all down and shining in the sun. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees, and a purple zip hoodie over it. Her black leather boots reached near her knees. He couldn't rip his eyes away---until she looked up.

"What?" Sam said. Danny broke his stare, "Uh-uh-um, I wanted to know, when are, uh, your parents coming home?" Sam looked at him weird, "Tomorrow, why?" Danny shrugged, "No reason." Tucker looked at Danny then Sam, "Uh-oh!" He said smiling. Sam looked at him, "What?" Tucker laughed, "Danny was checking you out!" Danny looked at Tucker with that I'll-kill-you look. Tucker put both his hands up in defense, "You were checking her out, not me!"

Sam looked at Danny. "Don't listen to him." Danny turned to her and smiled. She smiled back. "OOO! Now you're defending him!" Sam instantly ran toward him. He jumped off the counter and ran into the living room, screaming. Sam stopped at the door and took his place sitting on the counter.

Danny looked at her quickly, he didn't want to be caught staring at her. Sam looked up at him, "Were you?" She asked. Danny looked at her, "What?" Sam jumped off the counter and walked over to him. "Were you looking at me." He stopped dead, "Um..." he faded out. Sam looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He nodded.

Sam smirked, "Really?" Danny nodded again and noticed her hand was on his. He didn't care. Sam took her hand off and sat next to him on the table. "It's not like I haven't snuck a peek at you." Danny looked at her smirking.

"Sam! Sammy? Hello?" Tucker yelled from the living room. Sam shut her eyes and sighed, then chuckled. "What!!!?" She screamed walking into the living room. She leaned down next to him. They were murmuring, something about video games. She was helping him turn on the PlayStation2. While he figured out what to do, she looked over to Danny. He was still sitting on the table, looking at her. She smiled and turned to the TV.

Danny smiled, feeling good. And of course, to ruin it, the doorbell rang. Sam got up and went into the main hallway and looked out the small window. She looked at Danny and mouthed something....'hide'. Danny got up and into the living room across to a door. He signaled Tucker to follow him he shut off the PlayStation and TV and headed downstairs behind Danny. They both stood against the door.

"Are you sure he isn't here?" Maddie's voice sounded angry and concerned. Tucker and Danny looked at each other. Danny whispered, "I'm frickin dead!" Tucker nodded. "Thank you, Samantha. If you see him, tell him to get home, now!" Jack said full of anger. "Yes, sir." The two heard the door shut and sprung out from the staircase.

Sam walked into the living room. "You better get home, Danny." Danny, who had fallen, stood up and nodded. He said bye and walked towards the door. Tucker started playing video gams again, and Sam went after Danny. "Hey!" She said. His hand was on the doorknob and he turned around. "If they start giving you any crap, you can come over here okay?" She said smiling.

"Thanks Sam." He said, smiling back. "I appreciate it." Danny opened the door and walked out. When Sam turned around Tucker was standing there. She jumped because she thought he was playing video games still. He had on a black muscle shirt, and with a red 'X' on it, black jeans and his famous red hat, with a black wristband. "What?" She asked.

"He likes you." He said with a smirk on his face. Sam shook her head, "Whatever." He shrugged and started walking back into the living room. "Tuck." Sam said. He turned, "Yah?" Sam walked up to him, "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell?" Tuck nodded, "Yah Sammy, you can trust me."

He was right. Sam had known Tucker longer than anyone. Longer than Danny. She nodded, "I think I do like him." Tucker gasped and in sarcasm said, "_No..._" Sam laughed, "Shut up!" She hit him playfully. "You promise not to tell!?"

"I just said, I promise! Kay! Don't worry!"

"That is the second time, Danny!!!" Jack screamed. Jasmine stood near the entrance of the kitchen. Danny went quiet. He didn't care. He just kept thinking about if more ghosts would be attacking soon- and Sam. "Are you even listening to me?!" Jack screamed again. Danny didn't say anything.

"That's it, upstairs, I don't want to see your face." Jack said, calming down a little. Danny stood up and slammed his chair in once again. "DON'T GIVE ME ANY FRICKIN ATTITUDE EITHER!" Jack screamed. Danny turned, "I don't really fricking care!! You don't know what the hell I do out there! Damn!" He started to run up the stairs. Jack ran after him, but Jasmine stopped him, "Would you stop! Just leave the poor kid alone!"

"You, upstairs, too! I don't want to see you either!" Jack said before heading for the lab door. Jazz sighed and walked up the stairs. The sound of a guitar came out of Danny's bedroom. He had been playing for a couple of years, and he was really good. She stopped and knocked on his door. "Who is it?" He said in a pissed off voice. "Don't worry, it's only me."

No answer. Then finally, "Come in." He said in a monotone voice. She walked in. He had his guitar on his lap, with his headphones around his neck. Jazz shut the door and leaned against it. "What are you practicing?" She asked. Danny picked up his pick. "Green Day."

"Yah right, like you could play them!" Jazz said laughing.

"Can too!" Danny said throwing his pillow at her.

"Yah, you probably can't sing them either!"

"Oh yah watch!"

Jazz smirked.

"Wait! What?"

"Do it!"

_Green Day- Good Riddance (Time of your life)_

_Danny starts playing._

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. _

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Danny stopped playing. Jazz stood in awe. "Whoa, that was really good!" She said. Danny rolled his eyes. She looked at him, "I'm serious." Danny smiled, "Thanks."

Read and Review please


	2. DP 2

**trappedindarkness:** Alright, everyone should know this, but my old name was **iamraven**.

Chapter 2

Danny layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. What a Saturday night. Nothing to do. He was starting to drift off, but his cell phone went off. He shot up and picked it up- Tucker.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Hey Danny! What's up?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. Nothing to do!"

Nothing came from the other line.

"Tucker?"

"Huh--uh! Danny! You better get down here!

"Ghost attack?"

"Yah! Hurry!"

"Kay, I'll be there!"

Danny hung up and went to the window. He opened it and jumped out. He went ghost and landed perfectly. He turned back human and ran down to Tucker's. Tuck was standing outside staring down the street. Danny came up next to him.

"Well?" He started, "Where's the ghost?"

Tucker turned to Danny and pointed down the street.

"Dude, this was no ordinary ghost. It was huge. It was all black, except his eyes, which were glowing red."

"Have the thermos?"

"Yah here." Tucker handed Danny the thermos.

"Wish me luck. You better get inside before your parents notice."

"Alright. Hey, if you need help, _scream._"

"No problem! Goin Ghost!!" He yelled.

Danny instantly switched from human to ghost. He flew up while Tucker ran into his house. Danny flew down the street to find the creature that Tuck was talking about. It was huge! He took a deep breath and charged at 'it'. It shot any icy hot blast of small bullet sized things. Danny dodged all, except one. It hit him in his lower stomach, making him scream hard.

Tucker, being at his own house, heard this scream- along with his mom, dad, older brother, and younger sister. "What the hell was that?" Mr. Foley exclaimed, standing up. Tucker ran to the window to see the black ghost had only gotten bigger, and he didn't see Danny. He sighed and turned to his family.

"I need to go help someone. Please! He's the one that screamed!" Tucker said practically begging. Mrs. Foley shook her head at Mr. Foley and he turned back to Tucker. "No, you're grounded." He said, "Now come back and finish your dinner." Tucker stood up and looked his dad in the eye. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm going." He grabbed his jacket and left for down the street. Mr. Foley shook his head and sat back down.

Danny lay on the ground, human again, bleeding. The ghost towered over him laughing evilly. Danny opened his eyes and noticed he was bleeding. He went ghost again and flew up slowly. His eyes started to glow a bright green, like the rest of his powers did. A large bright ball formed in Danny's hands and he aimed it at the ghost, then let all hell loose. The ghost screamed, and shot more bullets at Danny. He missed him with each shot.

Tucker showed up and called, "Danny! You alright man!?" Danny turned with his bright green eyes and gave Tucker the message, _I'm fine, I'm just pissed. _Tucker nodded and backed off. Danny looked at the ghost in the eye and once again let all hell loose, but this time held it there. Finally, the ghost went down. Danny sunk back to the ground slowly, and landed on his knees. He went back human and looked at his wound. He leaned foward, to apply pressure and kill the pain. Tucker pulled out his cell phone and began to call 9-1-1.

"NO!" Danny yelled. Tucker jumped and hung up the phone. Danny clutched his wound and choked out, "Just call Sam." Tucker nodded. Sam was a good 'doctor'. He turned back on the phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Get down here! We're at the corner of Main and King."

"What? What's going on?"

"Just get down here!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll be there."

They both hung up and Tucker ran over to Danny. "She's coming." Tucker said. Danny nodded slightly. Why didn't he want an ambulance?

**Sorry for the short chapter, but more to come. **


	3. DP 3

**trappedindarkness:** Thanx for the reviews, Diva. Here's chapter three.

Danny lay on the couch with a wrap around his stomach. Sam sat next to him. Tucker was getting Danny some water. Danny had his arm across his eyes. Sam sat with her arms crossed.

"They're going to find out." Sam said to Danny softly. She was talking about telling Danny's parents. Danny looked at her, "No, I can keep it from them." Sam got off the couch and leaned down next to him, "How are you going to explain the blood stained shirt?" Danny shrugged lightly then put his arm back on his face.

Tucker walked in with a glass of water. He handed it to Danny and sat down in Sam's dad's chair. "Sam?" He said. Sam looked up at him, "Yah?"

"Can I crash here tonight? I kind of mouthed off to my dad. I can't go back there. Can I stay?" Tucker gave her the whole 'please save me' look. Sam laughed and nodded, "Yah, you can crash in the guest bedroom." Danny didn't say anything and was breathing hard. Tucker looked at the two of them and said, "I'll go get the room ready." He got up and went upstairs. Sam looked at the clock, it was 7:30.

"Danny?" She said as softly as she could. Danny looked at her again and said, "I should get home, huh?" She smiled and nodded. He started to sit up slowly and winced at the pain. He started to lift himself off the couch, but failed. And of course, to make things worse, the doorbell rang once more. Sam took a deep angry breath and looked out the window.

"It's Jazz." She said to Danny. Danny looked at her, "It's okay, I told her about the powers already." Sam nodded and opened the door. Jazz stepped into the living room and sat next to her brother. "What happened?" She asked while Tucker came back into the room. "Ghost attack, shot bullets." Danny said.

Jazz looked at Tucker than Sam, then back at Danny. "You wanna go home?" She asked. Danny nodded. She and Sam helped him stand up and Tucker picked up his jacket and gave it to Danny, "Here," he said, "To cover the stains." Danny took the jacket and Jazz put it on him. "Thanks Tuck." Danny smiled. Tucker nodded, smiling also. Jazz helped Danny to her car and said thank you to both Tuck and Sam.

"They'd kill you." Jazz said on their way home. Danny nodded, "I know, that's why I'm not telling them." He had his head against the window with his eyes closed. Jazz shook her head and parked in the driveway. "How the hell are we going to get you past them?" Jazz asked him. Danny shrugged, "I could try to climb up the rain gutter to my window, or I could go ghost and fly up to my room." Jazz nodded, "Ghost, now, go!"

Danny turned ghost and flew up to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He hit the bed hard, causing a shrill pain to shoot through him. He screamed in pain and Jazz came through the door. Danny was once again clutching his stomach and grinding his teeth. Jazz shook her head, "That's it, your going to the hospital." Danny all of a sudden shot up and gave Jazz a look that sent a chill down her spine.

"Don't." He said between his teeth angrily, "If you do, I'm ruined. Everything will be let out, so don't! And get out! I need to go to sleep!" He yelled the last two sentences. Jazz stood with shock on her face, then shook her head and left. Within two minutes, Danny was fast asleep.

"She's what?!" Tucker yelled while him and Sam waited outside the school for Danny. Some other kids looked over and Sam smiled like nothing was going on, "Shut up! A little bit louder and maybe the whole school could hear us!" Sam whispered to him. Tucker nodded with a look on his face like someone just died. Danny came walk---limping up to his two friends. "Hey." He said hoarsley.

"What are you doing here?" Sam started, "Why didn't you stay home?" Danny leaned against the brick building. He gave a deep breath and slid to the ground. Sam leaned down next to him, "Well?" He looked at her closley, "Couldn't. Parents are home." Danny looked up to Tucker, who was facing the other way, blank. Sam got up and walked over to him, "Tucker?" He shook himself out of it and looked at her, "She's with Ted?" Sam nodded, "Yah, millionth time, yah."

Tucker sighed and sat down next to Danny. "Who? Brittany?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded, "Yah, the friggin football player asked her out this morning." Danny put his hand on Tucker's shoulder, "There's still Paulina." Tucker smiled a little and said, "Yah!---Wait, she's single right?" Danny shrugged lightly, "I don't know, but it's worth a shot, huh?" Tucker nodded again and the bell rang. Sam and Tucker helped Danny up, and then the three walked into the building.

****

**trappedindarkness:** Yah, another short chapter. I'll try my hardest to make the next one longer.


	4. DP 4

**trappedindarkness:** Thanx for the awesome reviews! Here's chapter 4!

_He ran as fast as he could. But no matter how fast he ran, the road seemed to keep going forever. Behind him overcoming darkness was following him. He tripped, and the road seemed to disappear. He looked up again, and there was nothing, but black. He yelled out his best friends names, "Sam! Tucker!" But no one responded. All of a sudden, two red glowing eyes came out of the darkness. The creature which the eyes belonged to stepped out of the darkness, and charged at him. _

Danny woke up with a jump in his classroom. He looked around a little and rubbed his eyes. "You alright?" Said a female voice, but it wasn't Sam's. He looked to where it was coming from. It was Brittany. Her hair was all in tiny braids, tied back. She had a light yellow shirt on with a jean jacket over it with jeans to match. Danny smiled, "I'm fine, thanks." She smiled back and faced the front of the classroom.

The bell rang and Danny limped up to Sam's locker, "Can I copy your notes?" He asked. Sam turned to him, "You fell asleep again?" She asked. Danny nodded. She rolled her eyes and gave him her notebook, "I need that when your done, okay?" Danny nodded, "Thanks." She nodded and walked away. Danny was walking to his next class, chemistry, and out of nowhere came Dash and his monkey followers.

Dash came and slammed Danny into the lockers. A sharp pain shot through his stomach, but he didn't scream. "Hey loser!" Dash started, "When was the last time I beat you up?" Danny didn't answer. Dash laughed to his friends, "Must have been a long time! He's not responding!" Danny stood up and Dash's face went white, "Dude, did I do that to you?" Danny looked at Dash, then the other monkeys including Ted.

Danny felt another pain go through his stomach and he placed his arm across his stomach. He looked at his shirt, and it was blood stained. Dash has opened Danny's wound. Danny stared at his shirt for a few seconds, then felt himself hit the lockers, and everything went black.

"Danny?" Was the only thing he could hear. He opened his eyes and shot up. Jazz was standing next to him. He looked around, nurse's office. Jazz put a hand on his shoulder, "What happened out there?" She asked. He turned to her, "Not important. The nurse knows I've been shot?!" He exclaimed quietly. Jazz shook her head, "She hasn't been in yet." Danny jumped down from the table and said, "Good still time to get the hell--" No use, he collapsed to the ground onto his knees. He was too weak.

Jazz walked over to him and helped him up. "Get me out of here, please." He said, his eyes shut. Jazz sat him back onto the table. Danny looked at her, "If the nurse finds out, she's going to tell mom and dad. I can't afford that!" Jazz looked at him in the eyes. His electric blue eyes seemed to fading. They looked different. Danny looked at her weird, "Jazz?" Jazz shook her head and said, "They need to know at some time."

Danny shook his head, "If they find out I'm ghost, I won't be their son anymore...." He was cut off by Nurse Lydia coming into the room. "Okay Daniel, how are you feeling." Danny smiled, "I'm feeling great! I had a cut already and the locker must have made it open." Lydia nodded, "Mr. Fenton, one little cut couldn't do that bleeding. I'll need to take a look at you."

"Wait!" Jazz yelled all of a sudden. Lydia sighed, "Yes Jasmine?" Jazz put her hand on Danny's shoulder, "I know what the cause was." She looked down at Danny, and he looked at her like 'Don't you dare'. Jazz looked back at Lydia, "Danny did have a cut on his stomach, but by slamming him into the lockers a certain way could have caused a bleed." Lydia looked puzzled, "But how?"

"A simple lock." Jazz started, trying to sound professional, "The square lock which was on the locker probably had really sharp points, causing them to cut Danny." Lydia laughed, "Nice try. I'm calling your parents." She left the room, into her personal office. Jazz and Danny were quiet until, "Thanks Jazz." Danny said. Jazz nodded and hugged him. "Jazz!" Danny exclaimed quietly. She laughed and started listening to the nurse's coversation.

"Hello this is Lydia Lanctot, the nurse for Casper High School. I'm calling for Maddie or Jack Fenton. Oh hello Mrs. Fenton, yes, I'm calling because of Daniel. Yes. No he claims he's fine, but him and his sister seem they're trying to hide something. They won't let me check Daniel out. Well, it seems......you'll come get him? And what about Jasmine? Okay, yes, thank you Mrs. Fenton. Bye."

Lydia walked out of her office, "Jasmine, go back to your classroom. Daniel, stay here."

"What happened, Danny?" Maddie asked on their way home. Danny shrugged, "Freak thing. Later, can you bring me back so I can get my car?" Maddie shook her head, "Yah, but what do you mean 'freak thing'? Look at your shirt!!" Maddie started yelling about him going out every night and somehow tumbled into the fact that she was stressing about her and Jack's new invention until, "MOM!" Danny yelled, "I GET IT!" He calmed down, "Sorry," he started quietly, "Could you just keep it down, my head hurts."

Maddie put her hand on Danny's shoulder, "I'm sorry." They pulled into the driveway, went inside and Danny went straight upstairs to change his shirt. He changed into a black shirt and layed down on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He sat up again and grabbed his electric guitar. He plugged it into his amp and turned it on. He started playing.

_Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Danny yawned. He turned off his amp and layed down, again within two minutes, he was fast asleep.

**trappedindarkness:** Boring chapter, yah. Things are going to start to heat up in the next chapter, so be ready!


	5. DP 5

**trappedindarkness:** Awesome reviews! I feel so special! Here's Chapter 5!

Tucker sat on the steps waiting for Sam to arrive. It was early, and there were only a few kids in the schoolyard. He heard a laugh, and turned to see Ted with his arm around Brittany, who was looking at the ground. She looked like she wanted to be somewhere else at that point. Ted was cracking up with Mario and Dash.

"I slammed him into the locker so hard he started to bleed!" Dash exclaimed. They were talking about the incedent with Danny the day before.

"Dude! How bad was he bleeding!?" Ted said trying not to laugh.

"You were there! It was covering the whole bottom of his shirt!"

"Yah, I was there," Ted started, "But my bitch wasn't!"

Brittany stepped away from Ted, "What did you call me?" Ted laughed, "Babe, come on! I was just playing!"

"Would you just get away from me you dog!?" She yelled. Tucker turned to the fight.

Ted grabbed her arm and started to threaten her. Tucker stood up and started to walk over. Brittany yelled at him, and he twisted her arm. She screamed.

Tucker ran over to him and pushed him. Brittany was on her knees on the ground, sobbing and holding her arm. Ted stepped up to Tucker, "Did you just push me loser?" Tucker nodded, "Guess I did." Brittany looked up to the two. She stood up and backed up a little. Ted started to lift up his arm to punch, but Mr. Lancer stopped it.

"Who screamed!?" He said to the two. Brittany didn't say anything. Ted said, "No one did." Tucker didn't say anything either, and looked back to Brittany and in his mind was telling her, "Tell! Get rid of this piece of trash!" They gave each other a look and Brittany turned to Lancer, "It was me that screamed."

Lancer gave her a look, "Why?" She stepped up to him, "Ted twisted my arm." Ted froze and glared at Brittany. Lancer ordered Brittany to go to the nurse and for Ted and Tucker to go with him.

* * *

"Where you guys fighting?" Lancer asked.

"We were almost going to." Tucker said.

"Yah." Ted said, mad as ever.

"Mr. Foley, you can go." Lancer said. "Mr. Sampson, stay."

* * *

Tucker walked out of Lancer's office and walked towards the nurse's office. Brittany was on a bed, her arm was fine because she was writing something in her notebook. He wasn't going to go in, he just kept walking, he just needed to know she was fine. He walked into his classroom. Danny's seat was empty, and Sam was in the back doodling in her notebook.

Tucker took his seat and opened his notebook. Brittany walked in a couple of minutes later, and as she was walking to her seat, she dropped a note on Tucker's desk. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. She sat down and smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

Sam sat at the gang's usual table. Tucker came into the lunch room, looking happier than usual. He sat down across from Sam and pulled out the note. "What's that?" Sam asked. Tucker smiled, "Brittany dropped it on my desk. Me and Ted almost got into a fight." Sam gave him a look, "What did he do?" She asked. Tucker sighed, "He hurt her, but she's okay now. But while I read this note, no peeking, okay?" Sam nodded. Tucker opened the note.

_Tucker,_

_Thanx for this morning. Ted's a real jerk. Believe me, it's not the first time he's done something like this to me. But I'm afraid what he's going to do when he comes back to class. I don't want you to get into another fight, but could you help me?_

_Love,_

_Brittany K._

Tucker folded the note back up and turned to Sam, "I'll be right back." Sam nodded and Tucker started over to Brittany's table. She looked up to him and smiled. "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you anymore." He said assuring her. Brittany stood up and hugged him, and he hugged back.----Big mistake.

"HEY!" Ted's voice rang through the whole audotourium. Everyone looked to the front doors. Ted started walking toward Brittany and Tucker and tried punching Tucker, but something stopped him. His face looked confused. Tucker felt a light breeze, and smiled. He knew what it was.

Ted was thrown back onto the ground. "What?" He said in shock. He looked at Tucker. Tucker shrugged, pretending he didn't know it was Danny. Brittany was standing next to Tucker, watching. "What's going on?" Brittany whispered into Tucker's ear. Tucker turned to her and put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, everything's under control." Brittany looked at Tucker confused and they both turned back to the 'fight'.

Ted was all of a sudden pulled up into the air and thrusted into the wall. Everyone was staring, but Sam and Tucker were smiling. Ted stood up, dizzy. "Who the hell's doing it?!" He yelled. He stood against the wall and looked around. All of a sudden a flash seemed to come out of nowhere. A flash of a person- or thing-, a vision of a kid in a black and white suit with angry green eyes and white hair. It disappeared.

"What was that?" The question was going around the room. Sam walked over to Tuck and Brittany and Ted stood up and ran out of the audotourium screaming "I've gone insane!" The bell rang to let out lunch. Everyone left, except Sam, Tucker, and Brittany. "Tuck, we need to go." Brittany said, freaked out.

Tucker turned to her, "Okay, just one second." Sam walked over near the wall and looked up. Tucker looked around. Brittany did the same. Tucker looked over to Sam and noticed her hair was blowing a little. "Sam?" He said. Sam looked at him, "It's him." She said.

**trappedindarkness:** Yah, bad way to end the chapter, but believe me, I have a new character coming next chapter.


	6. DP 6

**trappedindarkness:** Kay, thank you guys for the amazing reviews.

"Ahhh!" Danny screamed as the roaring thunder woke him up. He looked out his window, and it was pouring. He layed back down and turned to his clock. 4:20. He sighed and got up, his wound still sore, but doing better. He got dressed and headed downstairs. He grabbed his car keys and went outside to Jazz's old car.

He drove to the park, the one where they battled Debbie Waterfield. He stepped out of the car, not caring if he got soaked, and started walking the bike path. He started to think:

_"What the hell am I living for? If I confess to Jack and Maddie like Jazz wants me too, I won't be their son anymore, I'll be their test subject. And Sam. Am I in love with her? At least I got back at Ted. Next it's Dash for almost busting me. God I wish I knew what to do."_

He ran his fingers through his jet black hair and stopped to lean against a tree, then sat down against it. The thunder roared and the lightning flashed, but there was no way he was moving, not until he thought of something to do. The loudest roar yet made him jump and look at his watch. It was 6:15. He stood up and started to head back to his car.

Jazz sat in her kitchen sipping at coffee and waiting for Danny to get back. He drove up in the driveway at 6:30 and came in the door. "Why are you soaked?" She asked him. Danny was shivering, "Went for a walk." He smiled. Jazz put down her coffee and went into the living room to get him a blanket. She came back and put the blanket over his shoulders. "Thanks." He said.

Jack and Maddie both came down the stairs and both stopped when they saw Danny. Both of them shook their heads and walked straight for the coffee. All of a sudden, a car horn came from the front yard. Everyone turned, and a black limo was there. "What the?" Jack said.

"It's Sam." Danny said before throwing the blanket off his shoulders and running out to the limo. Sam rolled down the window and signaled him in. "I'm soaked!" He said to her, but she shook her head and signaled him to get in. He opened the door and sat next to her, and she signaled Antonio, the driver, to drive.

"So," Danny started, "What's up?" Sam turned to him, "I really need to talk you."

"Okay." Danny said.

"Danny, okay, listen." She sighed. "I really need to talk to you."

"You said that already."

"Oh. Yah. Um, Danny I....." She trailed off.

"You what?" Danny said moving closer to her.

"I...." Sam trailed off again and moved even closer to him.

The two moved as close together as they could until their lips touched. They layed down on the seat kissing passionatley until Antonio assured them they were back at Danny's house. The pulled apart and stared at each other for a minute until Danny said, "I should go." And kissed her goodbye.

**trappedindarkness:** Okay, the chapter's really short, but the next one will be longer.


	7. DP 7

**trappedindarkness:** Again! Amazing reviews! My brother read the story and said it was good too. Hey! Maybe I'm a young author in the works! LOL! Just kidding.

Tucker and Brittany sat on the stairs, talking. Danny ran up to them. "Sup?" Tucker said. "Hey Tuck. Hey Brittany." He said taking a seat. "Hey Danny." Brittany said. Danny rested his head against the wall. "So how's your.....you know....doing?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged, "I'm still a little sore."

"Nice performance yesterday." A voice came from behind him. He jolted up and looked behind him, Sam was standing thier laughing now. Tucker and Brittany were laughing too. Danny went over to Sam, "Yah, very funny, and thanks." He shot her a smile. Brittany stood up, "What performance?"

Tucker looked at Danny mentally asking him, "Should I?" Danny looked at Brittany and then back at Tucker and nodded. Tucker stood up and pulled Brittany to the side.

"Well, you know that whole Ted getting thrown around by nothing thing in the cafeteria yesterday?" Tucker asked.

"Yah."

"That was Danny."

"What?! How did he---?" Brittany was cut off.

"He's part ghost."

"Prove it."

Tucker sighed and signaled Danny to come over there. He did and Tucker said, "Show her." Danny took a minute to figure out what he was talking about and then transformed into Danny Phantom. Luckily, no one saw. He went invisible and then turned back to normal Danny Fenton. Brittany stood in awe.

"Whoa." Was all she could say.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?" Danny said.

Brittany nodded. Then the bell rang.

Danny was at his locker getting his books. Sam came over to him and whispered, "Want to skip class?" She asked. Danny looked at her, "You're serious?" He laughed a little. Sam nodded, "I am serious." She said. Danny stared at her for a second then looked around, everyone went to class. He took her hand and started down the hall, so in his own way, he said yes.

"Where are Danny and Sam?" Brittany asked Tucker.

"I don't know. They've been really acting weird around each other."

"How?"

"I think they like each other."

"Since when?"

"9th Grade. They had a 'fake-out make-out' session."

"Whoa."

The late bell rang and still no Danny or Sam.

She slammed Danny against the wall and kept kissing him. He caressed her back and her neck. His shirt was already off. The two were in the basement, where no one ever went. Sam slipped her tongue into his mouth and he allowed it. He started to remove her shirt....and the door opened. The two stopped and looked up. Someone was coming.

"We need to hide." Sam said.

Danny took her hand and led her into another room. It was smaller than the one they were just in, but it was empty, and that meant whoever was coming down wasn't going in there. He kissed her and this time fully removed her shirt. She had him pinned against the wall and started kissing his neck.

Danny looked up to the ceiling and was breathing heavily. Sam started on his chest, then his stomach, were he had a six pac.....

The bell for second period rang. Brittany and Tucker both went to their lockers and met up near the chemistry room. "I can't believe Danny's.....you know." Brittany said. Tucker nodded, "You should have seen me and Sam's faces when we found out."

"When was that?" She asked.

"9th grade."

"How did he.......oh god." Brittany looked up.

"What?" Tucker turned only to find Ted talking to his friends.

Tucker took Brittany by the wrist and walked into their next class. "He's not allowed in here unless he has a hall pass." Brittany smiled at him and the two took their seats. Five minutes into the class, Sam and Danny walked in. The teacher ordered them to sit down.

Danny sat in his seat next to Brittany, and Sam sat next to a girl Toni in back. "Where were you?" Brittany asked. Danny turned to her, "Office. I got a call from my parents." He said trying to keep a straight face. "What about Sam?" She asked. Danny shrugged, "I met her going up the stairs, she didn't say where she was."

**trappedindarkness:** K, sorry bout the long update. I got Sims2 and I'm hooked! WARNING: RATING IS NOW PG-13!


	8. DP 8

**trappedindarkness:** Hi!

Danny came home and straight up to his room. He shut his door and sat against it. Him and Sam had taken it all the way. (A/N: Sorry! Didn't want to take the rating to an R!) He breathed heavily. He stood up and walked over to his bed and took off his backpack. It was dead quiet in his house. Jazz had snuck out with Mark and his parents were at the store.

The phone rang, making Danny jump. It was Tucker.

"Danny?"

"Yah that's me."

"Dude, where were you and Sam during class."

"Brittany didn't tell you?"

"No."

"I had to go to the office. I don't know where Sam was I met her on the stairs."

Nothing came from the other line.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"You don't need to lie to me, Danny."

"Heh?"

"Sam already told me. It's alright."

"Oh shit...."

"Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Tuck."

"No problem."

The two hung up and Danny went out to take another walk. He had the sniffles because of his walk that morning in the rain. He started to think again.

_Okay, finally, something to live for- Sam. Man, I can't believe we did that. God I love her. I can't admit that though. I need to keep it cool. Yah! Cool! God I love her though. _

He walked by Sam's house to see her parents were home again, but there was a taxi outside. He stopped and went up the stairs to her front door, which was opened. He knocked on the door frame and Sam came out of the living room. "Hey!" She said hugging him. "Hey!" He said.

"What's going on?" Danny said after they broke their hug.

"My parents have to leave again."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Buisness."

"If you get lonley just call me okay, my parents won't mind you over, okay?" Danny said kissing her on the head. She smiled and hugged him again, "Thanks."

Danny returned home to find Jazz and Mark on the couch, sleeping. Danny smirked and went upstairs to his room. He picked up his guitar and turned the amp all the way up to wake up the 'happy couple'. He started playing.

_Do you have the time_

_To listen to me whine_

_About nothing and everything all at once?_

_I am one of those_

_Mello dramatic fools_

_Norotic to the bone, no doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps _

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I paranoid?_

_I'm just stoned_

_I went to a shrink_

_To analyze my dreams_

_She says it's lack of sex that bringing me down_

_I went to a whore_

_She said my life's a bore_

_So quit my whining_

_It's bringing her down_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid?  
_

_Grasping to control  
So I better hold on _

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Am I just paranoid?

I'm just stoned

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed up the stairs. Danny started laughing and turned off his amp.

**trappedindarkness:** Okay, you may have noticed now I have a huge obsession with Green Day. Yes I do. And blink-182. Actually, my begginer website is It sux right now but I'm still working on it. Don't go there if you like pop music like Britney Spears or Lindsay Lohan.


	9. DP 9

Sam lay on her bed resting. It was 2 in the morning on a Wednsday night, her window open softly blowing on her face. She was under the blankets in her nightgown, staring at the ceiling. It had been a month since her and Danny had their 'little moment'. They were in love, obviously, and Tucker was for it all the way. Him and Brittany were starting to get serious. Tommorow was the last day of school and the four were going out for a celebration. Only two years before they were done school! She smiled softly, and turned over in her bed. On her nightstand, was a picture with her, Danny and Tucker when they were younger. Tucker was a dork, with his oversized glasses and is tongue sticking out. She looked like a dork too, her tongue also hanging out. She had two braids and wore a purple dress. Danny sat there, his black hair slicked over his face. Him looking at the camera and smiling. Sam smiled slightly, then shut her eyes. Little did anyone know, she held a secret of her own.

* * *

Tucker and Danny are seen sitting in Lancer's office, staring at the clock. Only five minutes until school was out for the summer. Lancer came waltzing in and sat at his desk. "A food fight? Very clever. Clever, but not funny. I know you kids think since it's the last day of school, you can do whatever you want. Wrong." He put on his glasses and took out two pink slips. "The first day of school next year, both of you have detention. Got it?" Both the boys nodded, still staring at the clock. The bell rang and the two raced out of the office.

They ran out of the school along with another group of kids, meeting Brittany and Sam at the bottom of the stairs. Right away, Tucker grabbed Brittany's hand, and she nearly tripped being dragged by him. "Babe, calm down!" She yelled at him. Tucker stopped and turned to her, "Sorry, Britt, but I can't help it! It's finally the last day of school!" Brittany rolled her eyes, smiling and turned to Danny and Sam as Tucker started dancing his happy dance.

"So where are we going to celebrate?" She asked, ignoring her moronic boyfriend. Danny, holding back the laughter, said, "Maybe I can steal my dad's portable grill and we can go down to the lake." Sam, who was sitting, jumped up. "Yah, that's a great idea! What do you say Britt?" She turned to Brittany. "Definatly." She said. She turned to Tucker, who was still dancing, and rolled her eyes as she went over and grabbed his shirt.

The four started for Danny's house, and passed a house with a yard sale going on. A large woman, who was in a nightgown, and rollers in her hair stood next to a man who was balding, fat, and sweaty. Many boxes lay around, full of junk and stuff. All of a sudden, while the gang was walking by, a closed box sprung open, and all out came...

"I am the box ghost!" He said coming out and wiggling his fingers, trying to be scary.

The couple screamed and ran inside, but the four just stood there and stared at him, shaking their heads. The Box Ghost floated there, hands now limp, and confused. "Uh...fear me! I am thee Box Ghost!" He said, trying to scare the bunch. They still stood there, but Danny was missing now. "Uh...where is my greatest enemy gone? Has he gone in fear?"

"What do you think?" Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom, floating behind the Box Ghost. BG turned and turned right into Danny's fist. He was quickly knocked down back into his box, but came back up. "You dare hit me? The Box-----" Danny cut him off by shooting a large blast into his stomach, then yelled to Tucker, "Tuck the thermos!" Tucker threw him the thermos, and Danny trapped him in.

Danny landed and changed back to human form. "Well...you guys ready to party?" Everyone laughed and started once again for Danny's house.

* * *

**BillieMaverick:** Yah, short, I know. More to come! 


	10. DP 10

The smell of meat filled the air. Tucker stood at the grill with the spatula. Brittany stood behind him with her arms around his waist. Danny sat at the picnic table talking over to the happy couple. Sam sat on the ground near the lake, with her legs crossed. She kept looking over at Danny, who for the first time, was smiling like crazy and laughing. He looked over at her, and winked. She smiled back, and then turned back to the lake.

"Sammy!" Tucker called. Sam looked up, and Tucker sat next to her. She looked over at the grill, and Brittany was now manning it. "Are you alright Sam?" He asked. She looked at him and shrugged, "Yah, I guess." Tucker sighed, "Is it because we're having meat?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I can go get some salad."

"Really?"

"Yah, what the hell?"

"I'll come with you. Thanks Tuck."

The two stood up and started walking towards the store. Danny and Brittany stood at the grill, putting the meat onto the plate. "Where are you two going?" Danny yelled after them. Sam turned to him, "We're going to the store, we'll be back." She turned back around and started walking with Tucker again.

Danny watched her walk away, until Brittany said, "You two are in love aren't you?" She asked. Danny turned to her, "Yah." He smiled, "I really hope so." Brittany set the plate onto the table, and asked, "You guys don't really act in love."

"What do you mean?" Danny said getting the ketchup and other toppings.

"I mean, you guys never hold hands or put your arms around each other or even kiss!"

"Well, school's out, so you'll be seeing alot more of that."

"Good. You two are great together."

"So, how you and Tuck doing?"

"Really good. He's amazing."

"Huh, who knew."

"Danny, shut up!" She said playfully.

* * *

Tucker and Sam walked into the food store. Jasmine was there with Mark, near the frozen foods section. Jazz was laughing like crazy, and Mark was doing the same. She put her arms around him, lovingly and whispered something in his ear. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. She let go of Mark and he went down the isle to the snacks section. Jazz turned to see Sam and Tucker there.

"Hi guys. What's up?" She said. Tucker shrugged, "Nothing, we're having a grill out down at the lake want to come with Mark?" Jazz smiled, "Okay, let me go tell him. We'll meet you guys down there, okay?" She said. Sam nodded, "Alright, we'll see you guys down there." Jazz nodded and turned to go down the isle with Mark.

Tucker and Sam went into the fruits and vegetables section and got Sam's salad fixings. At the end of the isle was a rack with some red wine on sale. "Ooo.." Tucker said picking up a bottle. "Sammy I think I gotta way to celebrate!" He said holding up the bottle. She laughed and took it away from him. "No, Tuck." Tucker frowned and said, "Sam you've had wine before! Why not?" Sam gave him one of those 'that face isn't gonna work' looks and shook her head.

"Why not huh? You love red wine!" Tucker said picking up the bottle again. Sam was over now looking at the fruits, "No Tuck I can't, plus I don't need to get drunk and have a hangover the very first day of summer vacation!" She started walking away from Tucker, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What do you mean you can't?" He asked curiously.

"I just said, I don't want to have a hangover on the first day of summer." She looked at the floor. Tucker let go of her and crossed his arms. "That doesn't mean you can't." Sam yelled at him, "You know what I mean Tucker!" She turned and started walking towards the checkout line. Tucker shrugged it off and took the wine.

"Well, I'm gonna get it. You don't have to have any. And sorry I hurt you." Tucker said putting the wine on the convare (A/N: How the hell do you spell it?) belt. "You didn't hurt me. Thanks again Tuck." Sam said in a monotone voice.

* * *

Danny lay on his bed, a little buzzed from the wine. Jazz and Mark went out after the celebration, to meet up with friends. Tucker was walking Brittany home, and Sam was heading home already. He got off his bed and took off his shirt. The scar was still there, from his little incident. He looked at it and shook his head, then changed into some boxers and a t-shirt. He lay back down and started staring at the ceiling.

"Jack!" He heard his mom yell from downstairs. It was Wendsday night, which meant Jack was out bowling with his friends. "JACK!" Maddie yelled again. Danny, getting pissed got up from his bed and opened his door, "Dad's at bowling, Mom!" He yelled. Maddie was silent for a moment, then said, "Danny?"

"Yah. Jazz's out too."

"Honey, come down here for a second."

Danny sighed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Maddie sat at the table with a mug of coffee. Danny sat down next to her and said, "So...what's up?" He said. Maddie took a sip of her coffee and looked at him. "How was your last day of school?" She said, smiling. Danny's face went from bored to confused in an instant, "Huh? Uhh...fine. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. I never get to talk to you anymore Danny."

"Yah I know. You know how teenage years are."

"Oh yah, confusing."

"Hell---uhh...I mean yah."

"I heard you and Sam were together."

Danny shot his mother a terrified glance. "How did you...?"

"I work with Samantha's limo driver's wife's sister."

"Oh..."

"I think it's good! Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Danny froze, and looked up at his mother. "Okay." He said quickly.

Maddie stood and kissed Danny on the head, then went into the living room. Danny put his head down, then got up and went up into his room. He locked his door and grabbed his guitar, plugging it in. His amp was turned all the way up.

**"Pieces"**

I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

On my own

I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

**iamraven: **more to come. R&R!


	11. DP 11

Brittany sat in the Nasty Burger waiting for Sam. Sam came through the front door and sat down with her. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Brittany asked. Sam took off her sweatshirt and picked up the menu. "Britt, um, can I tell you after we eat?" She said not taking her eyes off the menu. "Yah, sure Sammy." She said, now confused.

* * *

Tucker sat on his bed with his headphones blasting in his ears. He mouthed the words and flipped the pages of the magazine he was reading. His door flung open and Greg, his older brother, came waltzing in. Tucker took off his headphones, "Knock much?" He said to his brother who was now going through his desk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tucker yelled at his brother. Greg turned to him, "Where did you put my ring?" He said walking over to Tuck's bed. He was a whole lot taller than Tucker, and seven years older. His head was shaved, and he had a red, white, and blue sweatsuit on with a white t-shirt underneath. "What ring!" Tucker yelled at him.

"The one I'm giving Nadia." He said through his gritted teeth. Tucker smirked and annoyingly asked, "Oooo! Are you going to marry her?" He laughed and put the headphones back around his neck. Greg ripped them off again, "I'm not going to propose to her, It's just a present. For Valentine's Day." Tucker sat there with a confused look on his face. "Dude, it's June."

"I know, but I don't want to lose it." Greg said dramatically. Tucker shook his head, "Sorry, Greg, I don't know where it is." He put back on his headphones and watched Greg leave the room. After he was down the hall, Tucker murmured to himself, "He's going to propose to her."

* * *

Sam took the last bite of her pancake. She put down her fork and took a sip of her juice. Brittany waits patiently, tapping her foot under the table. Sam sighed, "Okay, the big secret." she said leaning back in her chair. Brittany leaned forward waiting for the announcment. "I'm..."

"Anymore coffee?" The waiter came by and offered them another mug. Sam shook her head and Brittany said calmly, "No thank you." He walked away and Brittany turned back to Sam, "Okay, what?" Sam smiled then sighed. "Im..."

* * *

Tucker was walking down the street with his headphones around his neck. He turned the corner onto Danny's house, and walked up the driveway. Suddenly, before he had the chance to get to the door, his cellphone rang. He took it out of his pocket;

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Tucker." Brittany's voice came from the other line.

"Hey what's up?"

"Um, I have some news."

"What? Bad or good?"

"You choose. But after I tell you, you need to promise you won't tell Danny. Okay?"

"Okay...so, it's obviously not about you?"

"Right. It's about Sam. She said I could tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

Brittany paused for a second and sighed...

"She's pregnant."

* * *


	12. DP 12

"She's pregnant."

Tucker stood in front of Danny's house holding the cellphone against his ear. "What?" He asked Brittany who had now gone quiet. "Brittany?" Tucker asked, Danny now seeing him through the window. "Babe, you there?" He said again. The line went dead, and Danny opened the door. "Uh...Tuck? Aren't you going to ring the bell?"

Tucker stood there, phone against his ear, then smiled and flipped is phone shut. "Sorry, Danny, just talking to Brittany." Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "Come in."

* * *

Brittany shut her phone off just as she saw Sam coming from the bathroom. She sat down and asked, "Who was that?" Brittany hesitated and said, "Tucker."

"Did you tell him?"

"...yah..."

"He's not gonna tell Danny, right?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, I'm gonna tell him myself."

"So...what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have it or not?"

"I'm having it."

"What if Danny doesn't want to?"

"Too bad."

* * *

Jasmine sat at the kitchen table listening to the radio. The Gorillaz "Feel Good Inc." filled the room. Danny came down the stairs and smiled at her. She looked at him and shut her eyes, "What is it Danny?" She said.

"I love you Jazzy!" He said in a gayish tone. Jazz laughed and then stopped suddenly, "You're not taking my Jaguar." Danny sighed heavily and grabbed the keys to the old Cavilier. "Where are you going?" Jazz asked. Danny spun around, "To Sam's. She said she wanted to talk to me."

"Ooo! What if she breaks up with you?"

"Jazz shut up."

* * *

Sam stood in her room in her sweatpants and bra. She was looking in the big mirror looking at her stomach. She was only one month pregnant, but she didn't feel it. Her stomach looked the same as it had always been, but she didn't feel sick or have headaches or anything. She sat on her bed and looked back in the mirror. She wondered about what the baby would look like, and preyed in her head the baby would have Danny's eyes.

"So, what's up?"

Sam jumped and screeched then turned to find Mr. Danny Phantom standing next to the enterance to her balcony. He turned back to human, smirking. Sam smiled and went over and hit him playfully, "Don't do that!" Danny laughed again, holding Sam in his arms. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He said. Sam looked up at him then walked out onto the balcony.

"Promise you won't freak out too much?" She said looking at him like she was going to cry. Danny went over to her and held her again. She started to pout, and then said, "Danny, I'm pregnant." Danny shut his eyes in shock and held her closer. She started to cry, afraid of his reaction. He leaned down and kissed her on the head and whispered to her, "It's okay, sweetie, it'll be okay."

* * *


	13. DP 13

Geez, school's out, so I'll be updating alot. I'm going to high school next year. I cannot believe it! Here ya go!

Danny drove home around one o clock in the morning, an hour after Sam fell asleep. He looked out the window, and thought to himself. _How'd this happen? One time! One time dammit! Okay...calm down Fenton, don't worry...oh man, this is going to be interesting. _

He turned the corner to see the huge 'Fenton Works' sign on his house. He stopped at the corner and got out of the car and layed down on the trunk. Sam was _pregnant!_ He was going to be a 16 year old dad. He opened his eyes and looked up to the now cloudy sky. He could still see the moon, and looked to see a single star. He sat up and looked up at the star. He stared at the small diamond for about a minute...to notice it was getting bigger.

Danny stood up on the hood.

The star was crashing down to the Earth at lightspeed, and right at Danny.

Danny changed to Danny Phantom.

As Danny watches, he notices the star wasn't a star at all...it was...

Tucker sat on his roof with Brittany, talking. The flash of the 'star' filled the sky, and Tuck and Brittany stood up to it. Tucker took Brittany's hand and said, "It's not a star!" Brittany looked at him, "Is it a meteor?"

"No its..."

Danny flew off the car into the air, and flew towards the object. The object stopped suddenly, to reveal Danny's arch enemy, Walker. But...he looked human?

"How did you?"

"Become human?" Walker said checking himself out. "Oh...Danny, everyone of us have been plotting something against you. Ever since our little friend Box Ghost found out your girlfriend was pregnant, we decided it was the perfect time for this."

"For what? What are you planning?"

"You mean, what are _we _planning."

Suddenly, with a blast of smoke, ghosts began to appear, and everyone of them knew Danny. Desiree, Box Ghost, Vlad Plasmus, Technus, Freak Show, The Evil Lunch Lady, Johnny 13, Kitten, Spectra, Dragon Ghost, Ember, and Skulker, everyone of them circling him.

"Danny," Johnny started, "haven't you noticed we haven't been around?"

"Say goodbye cutie," Kitten said, "See you in the ghost world!"

"What?" Danny said, confused.

"Bye-bye!" Walker said one last time.

Every ghost began to glow and stuck their hands out. Danny floated there, completley confused, then next thing he knew...black...just black...


	14. DP 14

Billie Maverick: Okay, from now on, it's not my point of view. It will be from various points; Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Brittany, etc...Anyway, here you go.

I cannot believe this is happening. How did this happen? It had to be my fault! If I would have waited until tommorow, this would have never happened! Dammit, I'm so stupid!

I rested my head in my hands, and began to sob. I was in the hospital outside Danny's room. Danny had been attacked, by what I don't know, but beat up pretty bad. It was now 5 AM, and I had gotten the horrible call at only 2:30. They just now called his parents, and Danny was still unconcious. I turned to look at him, even though I might have been sick if I did.

His hair had dried blood all over it, his shirt was off, with about a million scrapes on his chest and stomach, including the scar from earlier. His face was bleeding pretty bad when he first got there, but it was all bandaged up now. He had a wrap around his head, since whoever attacked him broke something over his head. I sighed.

"Danny!" I heard Jazz call from behind me. I turned to see her with Mark, and she looked like she had been crying. I stood up and Jazz ran over to me and hugged me. Mark stood behind her, and looked in at Danny. The three of us stood there, me and Jazz sobbing, and Mark not knowing what to do.

For the past few hours, many people had been in and out, including Danny's parents. Tucker and Brittany still hadn't come yet, they probably hadn't heard. Of course, as this was passing through my mind, both of them came running through the hospital doors. Right away I jumped into Tucker's arms, crying. Brittany stood beside him, arm around Tuck's. They stayed the rest of the morning with me, until around noon time. I was tired as all hell, but I didn't want to leave him. Right now, as I'm telling you this, it is three in the afternoon, me still at the hospital waiting outside his room.

"Ms Manson?" A nurse came up to me.

"Yes?" I said, my voice being hoarse from crying.

"You can go home now, Mr Fenton won't be waking up for a while."

"What?" I said getting up.

"We're not sure how long he'll be out, but we'll call you if we find out otherwise, okay?"

I stared at the nurse for a second, then shut my eyes, "Okay, thank you. I left my phone number at the front desk, please call me if anything happens."

"We will Ms. Manson, thank you."

The nurse walked away, and I turned to Danny one last time. He was in the same position as he had been since earlier that morning. I walked out of the hospital, not crying this time, but with eyeliner streaking down my face. Suddenly, my stomach had a sharp pain shoot through it. I was outside by this time, and it was raining badly. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach lightly. What was this? Was this a part of pregnancy? The pain started to get worse, and I let out a slight moan. No one was out at the time, and I didn't want to attract attention. I grabbed a pole that was next to me and forced myself off of the ground. I took a couple of deep breaths, then started to walk away. I was going to have to walk home, since my parents still hadn't gotten me my car yet.

Finally, I turned the corner to my house. I felt more relieved, knowing that I was nearly there. I started to get closer, and on the steps was Tucker, obviously waiting for me. "You alright?" He asked noticing me clutching my stomach. I stood up straight and let go of my stomach, "Yah, I'm fine." I said. Well, I did feel alot better from before. I was soaked, as he was under the overhead over my door. I walked up the steps to him and he let me inside. My eyeliner was everywhere, and my clothes were heavier than ever. Tucker went into the kitchen while I went upstairs into my room. I was wiped, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I changed my clothes into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then dried my hair and removed my make up. I went downstairs back to Tucker.

He was in the kitchen sitting at the table, looking at some magazine. I sat down next to him, and asked right away, "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents came back." He said putting down the magazine.

"What did you say to them!"

"Okay, I was walking by your house when I saw their car on the side of the street. They must have seen me because they practically ran out of the house and came up to me. They asked me where you were and I told them you were over Brittany's. They were okay with it, then told me to tell you they had to leave again."

I shut my eyes and shook my head, "Some grandparents they'll be."

Tucker smiled slightly and put his arm around me. I hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "Will you and Brittany--if you're still together, be the baby's godparents?"

Tucker pulled away and smiled widely, "Yes! Wait I gotta call Brittany, hold on!"

I laughed as the spaz ran into the next room and then put my head down on the table. It was all going to be okay...Danny was going to be okay.

Billie: Okay, pretty short chapter, but it'll get better. That's where I put the villians. It's not just a drama/romance thing, it'll get more uh...actiony...yah, that works. Just keep reading k?

R&R!


	15. DP 15

Billie Maverick: Thank you guys for the awsome reviews!

Tucker's POV

Okay, finally, my turn!

Alright, so the night this all happened, Brittany was meeting my parents for the first time. Luckily it went good and around 8, she went home. Around midnight, I was sitting on my bed listening to the radio. She showed up at my window, and I let her in from downstairs. We were sitting on my roof stargazing and then we made out for about half an hour. Then, we heard a weird noise from the other side of town and when we sat up, there was a flash...but it wasn't a star. Me and Britt stood up and watched it. I took her hand.

"It's not a star!"

Britt looked at me, "Is it a meteor?"

"No its..."

Suddenly, when it seemed the 'star' would hit and explode, there was nothing but an odd glow. I knew what was happening, but what was I going to do? I was across the city...why the hell didn't I go and help Danny? Me and Brittany stood there, hand in hand, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, another large flash came, which blinded us, making me take her in my arms. A wind came, a very strong one, then in the distance came a light scream.

When it was over Brittany began to freak out. "What the hell was that?" She asked me. I turned, "It had to be someone after Danny...that's around his house. Obviously he got them though, it's no problem." She calmed down and kissed me good night, then went downstairs to her car. I went back into my room, around 2, and fell asleep.

Brittany's POV

Around 5 in the morning I was fast asleep in my bed, when my cellphone rang in my purse. I answered it, and it was the hospital. At first I was thinking, _Did something happen to Sam? _But when the nurse said it was Danny, I immediatly hung up and called Sam. She wasn't answering her cellphone, so I called Tucker.

Tucker and I headed down to the hospital and he kept quiet the whole way there. We were in his brother's car, so it smelled like cheap cologne and exhaust. Tucker's face was stern, almost like he was angry. I put my hand on his leg and he turned and smiled at me. "I didn't know it was him that screamed." He said taking a sigh. I took his hand, and he kissed mine. "Well...who do you think did this to him?" I asked. He shrugged, "Who knows? Could have been anyone." We've met a lot of jerks in the past two years."

We pulled into the parking lot and he stopped the car in front of the building. The two of us ran inside, my arm in his. We came to the E.R., where Sam was sitting, looking in on him. She turned, like she knew we were there, then got up and jumped into Tucker's arms. Danny was very beat up, with scars and scraps, and bruises galore.

We sat down with Sam for a while, actually until about noon.

Sam's POV

(A/N: Okay, this is later on)

I sat up in my room on my bed with my balcony open. It had been a few days since the accident, and Danny still wasn't awake yet. I had been going down to the hospital everyday, sitting by his side, since they finally let me go sit with him. I still was wondering why my stomach had been acting up on me that day. Maddie and Jack didn't seem to be coming down to the hospital, as Jazz and Mark were. A lot of other people were showing up too, people I never expected.

Paulina.

Dash.

Mario.

Even Ted.

Lancer even showed up once. None of them, luckily, knew about our secret, or my parents would probably know by now. All I know now...is that...whoever did this...or whatever...was going to pay...


	16. DP 16

Billie: Okayz, here's 16.

Jazz's POV:

_' Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over, honest, let's make, this night last forever,' _blink-182's 'First Date' rang through my head. We were in Mark's car, parked outside the park, in the backseat. Wait...I know what you're thinking...no, not that. We were kissing each other and talking from time to time. He started kissing my neck and I was giggling, and then I started thinking about Danny.

I knew the damned ghost powers would really hurt him at one point. My baby brother was in a coma, and for who knows how long. Sam was down there everyday, and I felt like shit not being there too. Mark stopped and looked at me. "Jazz, you wanna go see Danny?" I sat up, touched by his offer. "I've been dragging you there like crazy. Plus, we're on a date, babe. I'll go see him in the morning." He smiled and right when we were about to go back to what we were doing, the car started to shake. Me and Mark looked at each other, at a stand still. When the shaking stopped both of us got out of the car and looked around. I ran straight over to Mark.

"What the hell was that?" He said looking under his car.

As Mark was exploring his car, I heard something in the bushes. Startled, I yelped and jumped back. Mark slid from under the car and stood up, "What?" Suddenly, an object walked out from behind the bushes. He was a man...a ghost man...with a white suit and hat, and a very built body. I stood, too scared to move, grasping Mark's arm. He smirked when he saw me. "Jasmine Fenton?" He asked. I nodded. "My name is Walker. The cause of your brother's...unfortunate event." (A/N: Srry, my brother was watching the movie yesterday.)

"How is he doing anyway?" He said with an evil grin on his face. A wave of anger swept across me. I lunged toward the ghost, "You son of a bitch! What did you do to Danny?" Mark pulled me back. There was no use, I'd go right through the ghost. Walker walked toward me and Mark. He had a smile on his face, and behind him were two guards, both carrying weapons. "I bet your parents are wondering what happened to their son, aren't they?"

I nodded.

"Well, Jasmine, I'm going to tell you my plan. Danny's other enemies and I got together and plotted a plan to put Mr. Phantom out of the picture for a while. So, we tracked him down one night around one in the morning, coming from his girlfriend's house. We knew he was under alot of stress, so we decided we were going to give him a little break. All of us decided to put our powers together, and blast Danny away. I obviously worked, and I was satisfied. He won't be waking up for a long while though. Sad to say for Samantha..."

"How long?" I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"At least six months...actually, that might be alright for Samantha, seeing she'll still have time. Danny will awake at one point though. Maybe even earlier then we're expecting. Only time can tell. As for your parents Jasmine, I am going to tell them. About Danny's powers and his little secret with Samantha."

I all of a sudden became serious, "Uh, it's kind of obvious Danny and Sam are together. And don't even think about telling Maddie and Jack about Danny's powers!" I yelled, anger building up inside of me. Suddenly, The Fenton RV drove around the corner into the adandoned parking lot. My parents jumped out of the car with their weapons ready, pointing at Walker.

"What do you want with us, ghost?" My mother yelled.

"And you!" My father yelled at Mark, "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Jack, get back on task!" My mother leaned over and whispered.

Walker smiled, seeing he was getting his way. There was nothing me or Mark could do, and I didn't exactly have Tucker or Sam's number with me at the moment. "Mr and Mrs Fenton. Do you have any idea what young Daniel's been doing? Sneaking out with his friends, poor grades in school, always tired. Ring a bell?"

Maddie and Jack lowered their weapons.

"Your son is half ghost. Inviso Bill? No. Danny Phantom to be exact. I am his worst enemy. I am Walker. Your son has defeated many of my minions, and then some. Me and Danny's enemies gathered and decided to bring him down. That's exactly what we did. And Jasmine knew of this ghost thing almost the whole time."

My mom and dad both looked over at me with shocked faces.

"Jazz," My mom started, "Is it true?"

I didn't say anything.

"And Samantha's Danny's girlfriend correct?"

We all nodded, even Mark who was confused now.

"Ah, you know. But did you know she's pregnant with Danny's child?"

Maddie raised her weapons, "Now you're making it up! You're making everything up! Trying to get Danny in trouble! I get it! Why did you do this to my baby! Why?"

"You don't believe me? Try Danny's best friends. Brittany, Tucker, and Sam. They all know. Tucker and Sam have always been there with them. Now there's a new member to there group. Just ask them!"

And with that, Walker disappeared into thin air with his guards.

The four of us stood quiet in the cold. Mark's face read a blank. Mom looked like she was going to cry. Dad was shocked. And me? I was in an uprage. I couldn't believe he'd tell mom and dad about Danny...and Sam...this was going to be a very long night.

"Mark, we'll take Jazz home. Go on your way, and you didn't see anything, you hear?" Jack said.

Mark nodded, kissed me goodbye and got in his car. I got into the RV. On the ride home, mom turned on the radio and no one said anything. I was suspicious, but I would probably be quiet too if I found out my child was half ghost and becoming a parent at sixteen. We pulled up to the house and went inside, and as I was going up the stairs, dad stopped me.

"Jazz, come here for a minute."

I took a deep breath and sat down at the kitchen table. They sat across from me.

"When did this happen to your brother?" My mom asked.

"The powers?"

"Yes."

I took another deep breath, then said, "About two years ago Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the lab, screwing around. It was before you two got the portal working. Danny wanted to see how it worked, so he went inside with one of dad's suits. When he went inside, he must have leaned against something, because something triggered and shocked Danny. It did something to his molecules and switched everything. He can turn ghost whenever he wants too, and he's been defending this city for a very long time."

"And what about him and Sam?" Jack asked.

"I knew they were together. I didn't know Sam was pregnant."

Both of them went quiet, then sent me upstairs into my room.


	17. DP 17

Billie Maverick: Loving the reviews! This chapter will have a normal POV.

"I can't believe it." Maddie said for about the tenth time. Her and Jack sat at the table, right after they sent Jazz to her room. "Why wouldn't he tell us about the pregnancy?" She said. "Or the powers?" Jack said. Maddie shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Jack shook his head too, and then stood up. It was around ten in the morning, and both had been up all night. "Should we talk to Samantha, Jack?" Maddie said, taking his hand. Jack took a deep breath, "I think it would be best. Let's head down to the hospital."

"What about Jazz?" She said. Jack stood up and grabbed his car keys, "We'll talk to her later."

Sam sat next to Danny, reading a parenting magazine. As soon as she saw Jack and Maddie, she put it down and pulled out a TeenPeople magazine. The two entered the room, and sat on the couch. "Samantha, put down the magazine." Maddie said, quietly. Sam somehow had a feeling in her stomach what this was about, and put down the magazine. She wouldn't even dare to look at them in the face.

"Sam, we know about the baby." Jack said. Maddie looked at him, "Well geez Jack, just get to the point!" Sam laughed a little, and started to tear up, holding Danny's hand. Maddie came over to her, "How far along are you?"

"Almost two months." She said, suprised they were being so good about it.

"Do your parents know?" Jack asked.

"No. They haven't been around."

"Then who's been helping you?"

"Brittany and Tucker."

Jack nodded.

"Well, if you ever need anything, just give me and Jack a call, okay?" Maddie said rubbing Sam's back.

Sam smiled and hugged her, then hugged Jack. The two of them said bye, and left. Sam felt a lot better right now knowing Danny's parents had been so good about it.

My POV

Everyone was going through rough times right now. Even though Walker and his minions were in hiding right now, that didn't mean everything was over. I know what type of ending you want. Danny, by miracle woke up suddenly and him and Sam lived happily ever after...right? Well, you're in for a ride. My next chapter will zip forward three months...when Walker said Danny would be waking up right? Better pray...


	18. DP 18

BillieMavarick: Chappie 18. Okay...not many reviews coming in...but okay, I'm still doing this because I love you guyz! A lot is going on right now...

Sam's POV

Three long months. Three horribly long months. My stomach was a lot bigger now, on the count of how small I was before. My parents didn't take it well at all...they wanted me to get an abortion. I want this baby though. Danny was doing a hell of a lot better. He was scarred pretty bad on his chest and stomach...including his shot wound. Tucker and Brittany are still together, and Tuck just celebrated his 17th birthday. I went down to the hospital every other day now, since I needed to be at home with my parents. Brittany lost the glasses and the pigtails. Tucker was right too...she does look like Beyonce...weird. Anyway, Jazz was bringing me shopping for maternity clothes today. She's been helping me out with the pregnancy, and the same with Maddie.

Jazz had been acting very weird around me...but only when I ask, "What do you think happened to Danny?" Then she just goes quiet. I never bring it up with Maddie though. I was sitting on my bed, reading a book, when a car horn beeped outside. I shut my book, and headed down stairs into the living room where mom and dad sat. They were sipping tea and watching some British auction show. I took a deep breath and the two looked at me. "I'm going shopping with Jasmine. I'll be back later okay?" I said. My father turned away and my mother stood up, "Do you need money?" She asked, monotone. "No, I have money." I said, not smiling now. My mother, by suprise, hugged me. I didn't react right away, but then hugged back. She pulled away. "I'll see you when you get back." She said then sat back down as the show went to a commercial.

The horn beeped again as I headed towards the door. I hurried outside to Jazz's car where, by suprise, Maddie waited for me too, in the back seat. I headed in the car, were blink-182 blasted from the speakers. I said hi to all of them, then all of us haded to the mall.

Brittany's POV

I was down at the hospital with Danny while Tucker was away on a camping trip with his family. I was reading a magazine on this falls upcoming fashions. School was starting in two days, unfortunatley. I changed a lot over the summer. My hair wasn't braided and up in pigtails anymore, I had long, beautiful brown/black hair and I had gotten contacts. "Mmm.." I heard Danny moan...wait...what? Oh my God..!

Danny lay there, fidgeting a little, trying to wake up. I put down my magazine and went closer to him. I put my hand on his. "Danny?" I whispered. He suddenly started to open his eyes, slowly. I sat up on the bed and touched his cheek. He started to sit up, rubbing his head. "Danny? Are you okay?" He looked up at me. He smirked a little, "Tuck was right." He said. "You do look like Beyonce."

Sam's POV

Wow...that's all I could think. They had some of the ugliest clothes there ever. None of them fit my style, all of them pink or brightly colored with flowers or hearts. I grunted, and walked over to the store clerk. "Do you have anything in black?" I asked. She nodded, and led me over to another side of the store. All black. "Yes! Thank you!" I said to the man. Suddenly, when I saw something I liked, my phone rang. I sighed...I just wasn't getting my way today.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Brittany! Oh my God!"

"What? What happened?"

"Danny! He's awake!"

I stood there, in awe, with the phone to my ear.

"When did he wake up?" I said smiling and freaking out.

"About five minutes ago!"

"Please tell me he remembers everything?"

"Yup. He said to me right away, Tuck was right, you do look like Beyonce."

"Oh my God! I'll be down in a sec!"

I hung up and ran back to the other side to Jazz and Maddie. It was a miracle!

Danny's POV

_Whoa. It was like a never ending nightmare. That whole time I was out...it just wouldn't end. Walker...that laugh...why did this happen to me? That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me...why? why? Okay, Fenton, calm down...God, I need Sam right now..._

I sat up on the bed holding my head. Brittany was outside the room waiting for Sam. I couldn't wait until she got there, just wanted to hold her. I looked around the room, looking for a shirt to put on. There was nothing...dammit, I was freezing my ass off! I put my arms around myself and looked up. Sam had just walked in...whoa...her stomach got big! She stood there, smiling, tears in her eyes. I got up off the bed and went over to her. Instantly she put her arms around me, nearly choking me. I picked her up, laughing. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. It was perfect...for now...She pulled away from me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled away and looked at her. "How you doing?" I asked.

"A hell of a lot better now." She said, and with that, we kissed again.


	19. DP 19

Billie: Okay Chapter 19.

Danny's POV

I was home now, with Sam. I felt a hell of a lot better, but still I wanted to get back at Walker for doing this in the first place. Obviously, huh? I'm at Sam's house right now, jumping on her bed while she was in the shower. . We were going to go to the doctors today, to make sure the baby was doing alright. She came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her. "Would you stop!" She yelled playingly. I folded my legs in air and landed sitting. She grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Tommorow was the first day of school, and Sam wasn't going back until the baby was born. I had to though, even though I didn't even have a summer vacation.

Sam came out of the bathroom and said, "Let's go." She grabbed her purse and stood at the door. I got up off the bed and followed her downstairs. The two of us had to walk, seeing I couldn't drive for another week, and she didn't have her car yet. It was a pretty short walk. The two of us goofing off and flirting and kissing each other on the way was okay though. I was so happy to be out of the hopital. Although everything seemed cool, I still had the feeling Walker was around...it was like he was right behind me or something.

* * *

"Okay Miss Manson, the baby is doing fine!" The nurse said gesturing over to the screen. They had put this gel stuff on Sam's stomach and went over it with a scanner. She was laying down on a bed staring at the screen. I sat next to her, holding her hand. You could make out the baby's head slightly, and you could make out it's body. "Oh my God...Danny isn't that amazing?" Sam said, clutching my hand. I nodded, smiling. I couldn't believe I was going to be a dad. This was going to be amazing.

The alarm clock was like an executioner announcing my death. I moaned and turned it off. Sitting up, Jasmine came into the room, fully dressed. "I'm done with waking up for school!" She said prancing around the room like a five year old. I threw a pillow at her, "Mom and Dad are making you drive me huh?" She stopped and nodded, "Get your lazy ass out of bed, come on!" She threw the pillow back at me. I got up and got dressed. I haven't really changed much since last year, just scarred more. All of a sudden, a rock hit the window. I went over and looked out. Tucker and Brittany were waiting down in my yard. Tuck kept signaling me to come down, and I gave him the 'one minute' gesture.

* * *

I went downstairs to Jazz and we went out the door. Suprisingly, my parents weren't there to cry over me on my first day of school. We walked out the door. "Danny!" Tuck said giving me a high five. I turned to Jazz, "Sis, I'm gonna walk with them." Jazz smiled and waved, "Okay, I'm going to meet Mark." She got inside her car as the three of us started walking to school. I just wanted everything to be normal right now. Just me and my friends trying to get by in life. I had to focus. School, Danny, school. This was going to suck. 


	20. DP 20

Billie: Okay, here's chapter 20.

Normal POV

"You nervous?" Tucker said to Brittany who was cutting off the blood flow to his arm. "No! I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous!" She said quickly with a fake smile. Tucker gave her a look. She sighed, "Okay, a little. Ted, Mario, Quan, and Dash are in our homeroom. I don't want you to get hurt on a count of the little incedent last year." She said letting loose of Tuck's arm. Tucker's face dropped. "All of them?" He said, now nervous. Brittany nodded. He made a weird noise and held his arms.

"Hey guys? Wussup?" Danny said coming up to Tucker and Brittany. "Nothing. Tucker's nervous. Dash and the monkey minions are in our homeroom." Brittany said walking over to Danny. Danny sighed, "Great. Ah, it's okay. Maybe they'll let me go because of my injuries. I don't think I'll get hurt." He smiled and turned to Tucker, "Good luck, buddy." He said as him and Brittany walked away. "Hey!" Tucker said chasing after them.

"They're completley unaware." Skulker said into his walkie talkie. He was up in the airvent, watching the three. Walker was on the other line. "Good. All four of them are there?" He said. Skulker took another look. "No. The goth one's missing. Just the ghost kid and his dork friend and the dork's girlfriend."

"Good. That's just how I wanted it. Page the others and meet me at Ms. Manson's house. Danny thinks everything's all dandy? Well, he has another thing coming." Walker said and then turned off his W.T. Skulker paged for the others to meet them at Sam's house, then flew out of the building.

Danny yawned loudly and leaned back in his seat. "Britt, do you have your cellphone?" He asked. Brittany nodded, "At lunch, okay?" She said then went back to doodling in her notebook. "Thanks." Danny said then yawned again and put his head down. He looked over at Tucker, who had his head down too, and was slightly snoring. Danny chuckled and flicked a pencil at him. Tucker shot up and laughed, then threw an eraser at him. Brittany rolled her eyes playingly, "You two are going to get in trouble."

Sam sat on her bed reading a book, with the stereo on. She sighed and shut the book and then sat up. _'God...I cannot believe I'm saying this...I want to be in school! Er!'_ She laid back onto her bed and took a deep breath. She yawned lightly and shut her eyes...of course to be woken by, "Sam!" Her mother's voice rang through her ears like a thousand monkeys playing violins. "What?" She asked, agitated. Her mother opened the door and came in, smiling.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" She said, perkier then usual. Sam looked at her mother in suspicion, "Fine. Why?" She said, standing up. Her mom smiled widely, "No reason sweetie! Now sit back down you shouldn't be walking around in this condition!" She walked over to Sam and sat her down on the bed. Her smile seemed to be stuck there. "Mom, are you feeling okay?" Sam said, starting to get worried.

"I'm fine Samantha. I just want you to relax. I know you'd rather be with your friends, but you can't risk the baby!" She said, not moving her lips. Sam stood there, eyebrows raised, "Uh. Yah. I'm gonna go take a shower." She got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom. She shut the door.

'Mrs. Manson's' smile dropped. With a snap, her image changed back into her true self- Spectra. (A/N: She had the outfit she was wearing in 'My Brother's Keeper'. She picked up her communicator, "Hmm...I like the feeling of being in a rich woman's skin! It makes me feel younger." She stretched her arms as the shower started. "Yah, yah. We know. Is she suspicious?" Johnny 13's voice came from the other line. "No. I don't think. It won't matter though. Come inside now. It's party time." Spectra hung up her communicator and put it back on her belt.

"Foley! Fenton!" Mr. Stein yelled. Tucker and Danny both stopped throwing things at each other. "Told you." Brittany murmured. "Do both of you want to get detention on the first day?" Mr. Stein asked. The two shook their heads no. "That's what I thought." He finished as the lunch bell rang.

Sam stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest. "Mom! Could you hand me some clothes to wear?" She yelled out to her 'mom'. Spectra slid her hand in and handed her the clothes. "Thanks mom." Sam said, not noticing the black gloves she was wearing. Spectra slid back out to where Johnny 13 and Skulker stood...or floated, rather...The three were there alone not being accompanied by the others. Sam took about five minutes and then walked out of the bathroom and jumped back at her welcoming sight.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She whispered, terrified. She backed up against her bureau. Spectra looked at her gloved hand, inspecting it. "Oh nothing. Just doing another favor for Walker. How many months are you now?"

"Four...why, what do you want with me?"

Spectra gave her a smirk, "Oh...you're just the bait."

Brittany handed the cellphone over to Danny as the group ate lunch. "Thanks." He said as he dialed Sam's number. "Not a problem." Britt said smiling as Tucker sat down. Danny held the phone up to his ear as it started to ring.

"My cell." Sam said as her death ringtone rang through the room. Spectra smiled. "Well answer it!" She said. Sam ran over to her nightstand and answered the phone, "Hello?" She said not trying to sound horrified. "Hey Sammy, how you doing?" Danny's voice came from the other line.

"Danny I..." She smiled suddenly. "Hold on Danny." She put the phone to her shoulder. "I know what you're trying to do! You're using me to lure Danny here! I cannot believe it's that obvious!" She exclaimed. Spectra kept her smile on her face and floated toward her. She held her face near the cell phone and let out a slight breath.

Danny sat waiting for Sam to talk back when suddenly, he could see his breath. "Oh shit." He said quietly. Tucker and Brittany looked at him. "I gotta go. Here's your cellphone Britt. Thanx!"

Spectra pulled her face away from the phone and backed away. Sam looked in confusion, "What was that all about?" She asked. Spectra laughed, "Oh..you'll see."

Billie: Gotta end it here. My dad needs to get on the computer...see ya for now.


	21. DP 21

Billie: Hello hello my friends. Okay, someone (who shall remain nameless) won't stop e-mailing me asking me 'Why is Sam pregnant at such a young age?' I won't tell you cuz it would spoil the story. The kid is going to be apart of the story so stop bothering me! You know who you are! Geezus. Anywayz. Thank you guyz for the reviews you guyz are amazing. Here's 21...the story's far from over btw.

Danny Phantom flew through the air as fast as his body could take. The wind whipped through his snow white hair and his green neon eyes stayed focused on his path. Sam's house finally came into view, and he flew right through the window. Sam stood against her bureau, looking confused. Spectra, Johnny 13, and Skulker floated there, now facing Danny. "What do you want with her?" Danny said angrily through his gritted teeth.

"Danny! How are you feeling?" Spectra asked. Danny flew toward Sam, "Fine. But don't you lay one hand on her you got it?" Danny said standing in front of Sam with his arms spread, protecting her. Sam put her hands on his shoulders, "Danny, they're up to something. They're going to try to hurt you again. They said themselves!" She whispered in his ear. "Hold on tight then, okay?" He mumbled to her. Her grasp got tighter on his shoulders.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Spectra started, "you seriously think once you leave this room that you and Sam will be safe? Do you think it's just us out here? When we attacked, it wasn't just to get you out of the picture for a little while. You have a disability now Daniel. Don't be flying around for too long, and don't think about using your nifty lasers or anything. If you're not careful it will become..." Her communicator rang. She snarled and answered it, "What?" She said angrily.

"Are you done yet?" The Box Ghost's voice came from the other line. "No I'm not done you imbecile! You're not supposed to call until I give the cleared signal you moron!" Spectra screamed into the communicator. Johnny took the communicator from her, "Dude, don't call back until later okay?" Spectra stole it back, "That's mine give me it!" She yelled at Johnny. Skulker came over trying to break it up.

"Now?" Sam said getting irritated at the fighting. "Now." Danny said as he turned invisible holding Sam under him now, and flew out the window. Expecting a fight, Danny looked around skeptically. No one showed up, thankfully, and he flew Sam to safety, which was his bedroom. He turned back to normal, letting her down on the floor. "So, now what? What if they come after us?" Sam said, scared. Danny raised an eyebrow, "Sammy, calm down a little...I think they'll be there for a while." He said rubbing her shoulder. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Danny." She rested her head on his chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" Danny asked. Sam stepped back, "Yah...damned hormones are starting to kick in." She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath holding her stomach. Danny sat next to her, "When is it due?" He asked taking her hand. She smiled, "Either January or February." Danny smiled and lay his head on her shoulder. "Shouldn't you get back to school? I think you're teachers should be getting suspicious by now."

"Yah...I'm not leaving though. I don't want those idiots to hurt you. Plus, my mom and dad won't mind." Danny said. Sam kissed him on the head, "Okay...so, you sure you won't get in trouble?" She asked. Danny laughed, "Not gonna get in trouble! Good one babe!" He layed down. Sam laughed and kissed his neck then rested her head on his chest. Danny and Sam lay there for at least half an hour before the couple had fallen asleep.

"Where the heck could they have gone?" Brittany asked Tucker in class. Tucker shrugged, "Well, Danny could see his breath when he was on the phone, so maybe it was a ghost." He said, then yawned. "He was on the phone with Sam." Brittany said, now worried. Tucker nodded. "So maybe a ghost was attacking Sam!" Brittany said, standing up. Tucker's face went blank, "I never thought of that."

"Tuck do you ever think?" She asked, pulling him out of his seat. "Maybe. Maybe not!" Tucker said, being dragged out the door by Brittany.

Jack sat at the table going through little gadgets of his, while Maddie brewed some coffee. "You know Maddie," Jack started, "It's quarter past 2 and Danny still isn't home yet." He said, knocking a piece off the table by accident. Maddie smiled and handed him a mug, "He's probably over Samantha's. Don't worry about him." Maddie said.

The doorbell rang suddenly and Jazz came speeding down the stairs. She ran to the door and answered it, "Hi M...Tucker and Brittany..." She sighed, "Danny isn't here." Tucker looked at Brittany, "Told you he's at Sam's." He said folding his arms in superior. Brittany rolled her eyes, "We saw Mark in his car on the way over here."

Jazz perked up, "Thanks Brittany! Bye guys!" She shut the door and skipped back up the stairs. Tucker laughed, "Spas." He said. Him and Brittany laughed.


	22. DP 22

Billie: Sorry had to take a break from writing. im back though!

"So what are we going to do?" Tucker said. The group was sitting down at Sam's eating dinner. Danny finished the last of his pasta and stood up to clear his plate. He walked to the sink and turned it on. Tuck, Sam, and Brittany began talking while Danny loaded the dishwasher for Sam. He started to go over songs he liked in his head and began to realize he felt eyes on him. He turned, thinking to find Skulker or someone. But no, Sam's parents were watching him from the living room, of course until he turned around and they looked away. He snarled to himself and turned back to the sink.

The others got up and Tucker and Brittany went outside to the patio, while Sam came up next to Danny. "Thanks Danny." She said quietly, eyeing the living room to where her parents were. "They were looking at me. Like they were plotting which body part each of them got to rip apart." Danny said closing the dishwasher and turning it on. Sam laughed, "Oh they don't hate you that much!" She said starting out onto the patio. Danny sighed, "Let's see. Ever since we skipped school and went to the weird gothic circus your parents hated me. Now I got their sixteen year old daughter pregnant. Yah. They hate me."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jazz screamed so loud it woke her whole house up. Maddie, Jack, and Danny ran down the stairs in their nightwear. Jazz stood at the table in her robe, with a paper in her hand, jumping up and down. "What? What is it hondey?" Maddie said walking up to her. Jazz stopped jumping and took a deep breath, "I got accepted!" She yelled throwing her arms around Maddie. Danny, half asleep took a seat at the table and put his head down while Jack walked towards his daughter.

"Congratulations sweetie!" He said putting his huge arms around the two women. When the three pulled apart, and Jazz sat down at the table, "Isn't this great Danny! I got accepted into Harvard!...Danny?" She looked at the sleeping teenager asleep on his arm. She shook her head and rolled her eyes then pranced into the living room, followed by Jack (who wasn't prancing) and sat down on the couch next to her. "When did you apply for it?" He asked. Jazz turned on the television, "When me and Mark were talking about college. He's going to a junior college and when I told him I might try for Harvard, he told me to go for it." She said turning the channel to MTV.

"Wow." Jack said. "He's not mad that you'll be away from him?" He asked, realizing Mark may be the one Jazz ended up with. "Well congratulations honey." He said kissing her on the head and going back into the kitchen and flicking Danny on the ear. "Wake up Danny." Danny sat up with a start and looked at the clock blankly. It was six in the morning but he didn't seem to notice. He yawned and stood up.

"Danny sit back down." Jack said. Danny whined and sat back in his chair then looked at his father. "Danny why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Jack said gesturing Maddie to come to the table. Danny's eyes grew wide and he shrugged lightly. Maddie looked at him straight in the eye. "Danny you should have told us." She said. Danny stood up, "Why?" He said. "Why would I tell two ghost hunters I was half ghost?" He said, pushing his chair in and going upstairs. Jazz watched as he went, then followed him.

Danny sat on his bed, not playing his guitar for once, but looking at the floor. Jazz walked in without knocking, "Danny..." She started. "No Jazz I just don't want to talk about it." Danny said shutting his eyes. "I..." Jazz started. "Get out Jazz." Danny said monotone, looking out the window now. Jazz sighed and walked out of the bedroom, shutting Danny's door. Danny watched as she left and shut his eyes resting his head on his pillow.

* * *

Billie: Short, I know. The next chapter is going to fast forward a few more months. Get ready. R&R pleez! 


	23. DP 23

iamraven: three months later. By the way, Sam's not gonna lose the baby. For the second time, the baby's going to be part of the story!

* * *

Brittany sat at the group's usual table eating her sandwich. Tucker came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her. She smiled and hugged him, then put down her sandwich. "Happy birthday Britt." Tucker said pulling out a small box. She gasped and took the box and then turned to Tuck smirking, "Oh but honey we're too young to be married!" She said playingly. Tucker laughed, "No, no. Just open it." He said putting his hand on her leg.

Brittany opened the box and gasped loudly. She opened the box to find a pair of diamond earrings. "Tucker! How much was this!" She said swinging her arms around him. He hugged back and whispered, "A lot. That's all I'm saying. Happy birthday babe." They pulled apart and Brittany put the box in her pocket. Danny came through the doors, sitting down. "Great. Now I'm the youngest at the table." He said rolling his eyes and then giving Brittany a card. "From me and Sam. Happy b-day Britt." He smiled.

"Thank you!" Brittany said opening the card, reading it and then taking the money out of it. Her and Danny started talking about classes until they finally realized Tucker had gone quiet. "Tuck?" Brittany said. Tucker had his eyes set on something across the room. Danny leaned over and flicked him in the head. "Huh?" Tucker said looking back to his friends. "Oh, sorry." He said, folding his arms.

"What were you looking at?" Danny said, turning around. In the back, Ted sat at the back at the jock's table, looking at Brittany. "What the hell you looking at princess!" Danny yelled to the back of the room. Ted shot him a look and went back to his lunch. Danny turned back around. "Dude." Tucker started, "Why didn't he get up and beat the living hell out of you?" He asked. Danny laughed slightly, "Don't think he wants another visit from the ghost boy." He said while Brittany and Tucker laughed.

* * *

Sam sat in her living room, now eight months pregnant, watching TV. She flipped through the channels, thinking how Thanksgiving was coming up. The last thing she wanted was her family around her giving her looks and telling her to give up her baby and dump the boyfriend. Sam did think about getting an abortion but decided to have the baby. She started watching Roseanne, while her mother came into the living room and sat down in her armchair.

'_I don't give a flying crap if you like it or not!' _Roseanne's voice came from the TV. Sam laughed. Her mother turned off the TV and sat down next to Sam. She shifted in her seat. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Mrs Manson asked. Sam shrugged, "We're waiting until I actually have the baby." Sam said putting her hand on her stomach. Mrs Manson shook her head, "Are you going to give it up for adoption?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I really always wanted to be a mother. And Jasmine said she'd take the baby during the day until she goes into college."

"What about when she goes into school?"

"Jack and Maddie said they'd take the baby anytime Jazz couldn't."

Mrs Manson nodded and smiled, "I always wanted a grandchild...but I wasn't expecting it this early." She said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm excited though." She said. Sam smiled, "But dad's not right?" She said crossing her arms. "Well," Mrs Manson started, "He's excited for the baby, but he's not the biggest fan of Daniel." She laughed. Sam nodded, "I kind of picked that up." She smirked.

* * *

Danny sat in his room with his black sweatshirt on. His stereo was on with Metallica coming from the radio. He looked at an old newspaper he had found with the headline '_Invisobill: Hero?' _He laughed at the paper and looked at the picture of his fourteen-year-old self. He put it down back under the bed and sat up. He yawned and with that, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said wearily. His mother came into the room and smiled at Danny. "If your going to talk about Sam or my ghost powers you can just leave cause I don't wanna talk about it."

"Danny, you're gonna have to talk about it at some point." Maddie said crossing her arms. Danny looked at his wall blankly, "I talk about it everyday with my friends." Danny said coldly. Maddie shook her head, "I mean with me and your father Daniel!" She yelled. "You got your 16-year-old girlfriend pregnant and you're half ghost! It's not like we have nothing to talk about!" She said then walked out of the room.

Danny watched his mom leave the room and shut his eyes. He stood up, turned to the window and flew out to Sam's.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock. _Sam heard from her bathroom. She walked out of her bathroom to her deck doors, where Danny stood in ghost form. She opened the doors and let him in. "Everything okay?" She asked. Danny lay on her bed, still in ghost form and shut his eyes. "My mom won't leave me alone about what's going on. And I have the strangest feeling my dad's going to start too." He said not moving. Sam sat next to him, "Well they're your parents. They're obviously going to be worried about you! You just gotta tell them your fine and leave it at that."

"I did," Danny started, "I told them that I talk to my friends about it everyday. She threw a fit at me though and left." He sat up and crossed his arms. Sam shrugged, "Well my mom and I talked about the baby." She looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder. Danny sighed and put his head back against the bed post. Sam lay her head against his shoulder and starts playing with the fabric on Danny's jeans.

* * *

Walker sat at his desk rummaging through various papers on his desk. He sighed, thinking that there had to be someway to destroy Danny Phantom. He shook his head. He had so many brilliant ideas but then he had to rethink about his army of moronic spirits. He shuddered at the thought. For two years he knew Danny and for two years he wanted to get rid of him. He knew about the whole town knowing he was half ghost; he knew about Samantha being pregnant with his child; he knew somehow this all turned into a plan but it just wasn't coming to him.

Then...it started to come together. The baby of course! Samantha would have it in a couple of months and then he could take advantage of that.


	24. DP 24

"I have a new idea." Walker said barging into the room where all of Danny's enemies sat. He stood at the head of the staircase, hat covering his eyes, walking cane behind his back. Everyone looked, waiting for him to tell them. He chuckled to himself then began down the stairs, "Samantha is pregnant right?" He said, already knowing the answer of course. Almost all of his minions nodded, the others were catching on to his plan. "She's due to have it in December. As soon as that baby's born, we shall take it. Once we have it in our posession, Daniel will come to us. Then we'll have him." He said, satisfied.

"That sounds pretty simple." Desiree said putting her hands on her hips. "Yah what's the deal?" Johnny 13 said from the back of the room. Walker laughed, "I didn't say that we would kill Daniel as soon as he got here." He said. Spectra crossed her arms, "Uh. Okay. Then what are you going to do to them?" She said raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, starting to get irritated, "You'll see. Within the next six months...just forget it. You'll see." He turned and walked back up the stairs into his office.

Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Oh! Danny! You've gotten so big! Look how tall he is Earl!" Danny's grandmother, Muriel said, slightly shaking him by the shoulders. Danny stood there, wishing he could disappear. It was Thanksgiving, and he was stuck with all of his relatives under one roof. Jazz was bringing Mark to the dinner, to make it official. His grandparents looked at him smiling. "Mom, Dad, would you like something to drink?" Maddie said, trying to save Danny. They nodded and headed into the kitchen followed by Maddie who smiled at Danny on the way in. He smiled back hesitantly.

His cousin, Zachary, who was only a year younger then him came over and stood next to him. "They embarrasing you to?" He asked. Danny nodded, "Yah but me and my friends are meeting up at the park later. Want to come?" He said. Zach nodded right away, "I ain't staying in this hell hole." Danny laughed, "Good idea. Let's go up to my room." He said leading his cousin up the stairs.

"So Danny," Zach started when they got up into the quiet hallway, "Is it true?" He said. Danny opened the door, "Is what true?" He said, playing dumb. He sat on his bed next to his window. Zach shut the door behind him and sat on his floor, "That your girlfriend's pregnant?" He said putting his hands in his pocket. Danny sighed, "Yah it's true. She's going to have it next month." Danny said fingering a loose thread on his sweatshirt. "It?" Zach started, "You don't know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No. Not yet. We're waiting for the baby to be born." He looked over to his cousin. Zach sat on Danny's bed, "What about the powers? That can't be true. Ghosts aren't real!" He said laughing a little. Danny laughed nervously, "Um actually.." He started, "ghosts are real." Zach started at him blankly, "Your kidding right?" Danny sighed and shut his eyes, "You don't go telling anyone I showed you this. I know they know about my powers but I'm not putting on a show for them." He said then got up.

"What are you going to go in the closet and come out in some Superman..." Before Zach could finish, a flash came from Danny, who had changed into Danny Phantom, floated before him. Zach sat there in awe, staring at Danny. Danny changed back, "You tell no one?" He questioned. Zach nodded, still in shock. "I fight ghosts, that's why I was in the hospital all summer." He said sitting back on the bed.

"Wow...ghosts are real." Zach said under his breath in amazement.

"Ready to meet the family?" Brittany said to Tucker. Tucker shook his head no, "You're dad's nice right?" He said nervously. Brittany laughed, "Yah! I wouldn't bring you if I knew he was going to squash you!" She said kissing him on the lips. He sighed, "Okay." Brittany smiled and led him into the house, where just Brittany's parents and younger sisters sat.

"Mom, Dad, this is Tucker Foley. The boy I've been dating for the past nine months." Brittany said, excited. Mr. Kearens stood up and held out his hand. Tucker took it and shook it. He was soon aquainted to the rest of the family and soon enough, ate dinner. The couple sat on the couch, after eating. "I'm stuffed." Tucker said putting his hand on his stomach. Brittany laughed resting her head on his shoulder, "Want to go check up on Sam?" She said. Tucker nodded, "Okay. I hope her family's not giving her too much crap. I know Danny's probably holding himself up in his room but Sam can't. Let's go."

'_Just go away...' _Sam thought as her aunt and uncle stared at her. She pretended not to notice but she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went up the stairs into her room. She sat on her bed, knowing that one of her parents was going to come up at any second.

Mrs. Manson hurried over to the door to find Tucker and Brittany waiting outside. "Oh hello," She started, "Sam's up in her room." She said stepping away so they could get in. The two nodded and went up to her door. "Sam?" Brittany said, knocking on her door. "Go away." Sam's voice came from inside. "Sammy!" Tucker said gayily from the door. Brittany laughed. "Tucker!" Sam yelled playingly, "Come in guys."

Danny lay on the couch with Zach watching Fuse after dinner. The door opened to Jazz and Mark, who looked nervous. "Hey guys." Danny said monotone, zoned into the TV. "Hey squirt." Mark said sitting down next to him. Jazz, who looked happy, went into the kitchen to the family. "Are they nice?" Mark asked Danny. Danny shrugged, "Well they should be good to you...you weren't raised in this family so she has no reason to hate you." He said, smirking. Mark laughed while it seemed the whole Fenton family came out into the living room.

"Everyone, this is Mark, my boyfriend." Jazz said, taking a seat on Mark's lap. Mark smiled and waved. Everyone seemed to swamp over the couple, greeting Mark. Danny laughed, and his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Danny what's up?" Sam's voice came from the other line.

"Nothing much. How've you been doing?"

"Good. Besides the family. Tuck and Britt are over. Wanna come?"

"Yah..." He looked over at Zach, "You remember Zach right?"

"Yah why? He wants to come?"

"I think he'd rather go than stay here."

She laughed, "Okay, see you in a few."

iamraven: Sorry. Short. I'll put more in the next chapter...still trying to get ready for school...


	25. DP 25

Megan: Gah to high school:P Sorry I haven't been around to update. Here's 25. BTW now it's December here- in the story i mean.

Sam lay on her bed reading a magazine. She was waiting for three o' clock, when the guys finally went on Christmas vacation. She was ready to have the baby, being a full nine months by that time. It was December 23, and her parents had set up the humungous tree in the lobby. She took a deep breath, then let her hair down, it flowing over her shoulders. She put down the magazine and stood up.

She stopped and gasped, then stayed completley still and took a deep breath. She sat back down and picked up her phone and dialed Maddie's number.

"Hello?" Maddie's voice came through the phone.

"Maddie?" Sam's petrified voice came through the phone.

"Sam? Honey what's wrong?"

Sam took a deep breath. "My water just broke." She said.

"What the hell's taking so long?" Danny said pacing outside the delivery room waiting for them to tell him he could go in with Sam. He sat down next to Tucker and started bouncing his leg. Everyone had gotten the call around 3, and it was now 11 and the baby still wasn't born yet.

The doctor came out of the room. "Doc!" Danny yelled, "Can I please go in with my girlfriend now?" He yelled, fists clenched. The doctor nodded, letting him in through the door.

Around 2 AM, Danny came out of the delivery room to the waiting room. Tucker, Brittany, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and surprisingly Sam's parents waited. Tucker stood up, "Well?"

"It's a girl." Danny said, smiling.

Megan: getting on 26!


End file.
